Revengeful War
by vampigirls2
Summary: Set at the beginning of the second season, Joy is back and out for Nina. She's not willing to let go so easily. All Fabina, some Mickara and Amfie and major hating on Joy. I suck at summaries so just read the story. Rated T cause I say so.
1. Part 1

**Hey guys! So this is my first ever story… sorry if it's not that good. I'll work on it. So this is basically set at the beginning of the second season after Joy comes back and Nina and Fabian are together and all that stuff. Anyway, I'm just gonna try this out and see how it goes from there! I know it says this on every single fanfic out there, but it would be so awesome if you could give me some feedback on if you liked it or not. So… on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Nina or Fabian or House of Anubis. (But if I did that would be so cool!)

**Chapter 1**

**Nina's POV**

We sat on the dusty attic floor, our hands entwined. It was our first night back, and we were doing a lot of reminiscing in the good old days of the mystery. Of course, the mystery hadn't _completely_ died, but we were still on a break for now. I shivered as a cool breeze blew by, and buried my head on Fabian's shoulder. He gently rested his on top of mine and kissed my hair for a long moment. We sat like that in silence for a long time, just glad to be back. After a while, I looked up into his deep brown eyes.

"Fabian?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?"

"I missed you." I said hesitantly.

"I did too." He leaned in and kissed me once, softly and sweetly, as if to prove his answer. I didn't want it to end, but a certain face we hadn't seen around Anubis House for quite some time popped into my head. I drew back and opened my eyes slowly and reluctantly.

"Fabian, why didn't you ever tell me about you and Joy?" I asked, afraid of the answer to come.

"Nina, it was nothing-" He began, but I cut him off.

"No, I want to know." Seeing that he couldn't win this battle, he sighed and gave up.

"Well, we never were really going out, but Joy thought we were. I never even kissed her and I most _certainly_ did not like her back and she was nowhere near as pretty as you. But… I was afraid you would be jealous." He admitted after confessing about their relationship. After one look at his sweet expression, I forgave him for everything.

"Well that's the past now, isn't it?" I said, grinning as I kissed him once more. All of a sudden, I heard a noise. Alarmed, we broke apart and looked around. It came again, and sounded like the door opening. There, lying on the floor in front of the door, was a tear stained face looking at me with hatred in her eyes so deep, I put my arms around Fabian's neck for protection. Joy. Just the girl's name brought back awful memories. No, Joy was most definitely not one of my best friends.

"You were… spying on us?" Fabian asked in disbelief.

"I- I… It's all her fault!" Joy stabbed a finger at me and started breaking out into sobs. "If that stupid American hadn't come, we would still be together, Fabian! Don't you remember? How it used to be us up here? Don't you remember?" After her hysterics died down, all that was left was a broken, torn girl who wished nothing more than to be in love.

"No, Joy. We wouldn't be together. I made a decision that you weren't right for me. You need to move on and stop living in the past. Can't you see that I love Nina and not you? I could never love you, Joy. Not after what you said to Nina." Fabian pulled me into his arms and held me as tight as he could, and stared at the girl in front of him with the same look of hatred as she did to me. I pressed my head into Fabian's chest and narrowed my eyes as I too glared upon the thing in front of us.

"I don't care." She whispered softly. "I will always love you, Fabian. No matter what that girl says or does, I will always love you."

"Fine. Have fun chasing after a love that never existed." With that, he pulled me up, me still clinging to him, and started to leave. I saw Joy's face crumble and break as Fabian stepped over her. He kissed my cheek as he closed the door behind us, leaving Joy to her tears and sorrow.

**Chapter 2**

**Nina's POV**(again)

When I woke up the morning after, (which happened to be Friday) I found myself in Fabian's arms. How I ended up like that, I have no clue. My best guess was that he had come back to my room and we had both fallen asleep. I positioned myself so I that I could see his face. He looked so peaceful and beautiful. I reached out a hand to stroke his hair away from his face, whispering his name at the same time. Eventually, he woke up and when he saw me, smiled.

"So, Sleeping Beauty, how late did I oversleep?" He asked in his adorable British accent. I laughed and answered "Only a few minutes." After we both quit smiling lamely, he kissed me, and at the same time, pulled me up out of bed. There we stood in the middle of my bedroom, both in our clothes from the night before and looking like total love-struck idiots and laughing stupidly. But I couldn't help it. He was just so irresistible. But my laughter faded when I thought back to the night before.

"So did you really mean what you said last night? You know… to Joy." I said, looking up to him.

"Of course. I love you and _only_ you." Fabian answered. I smiled, but was still a little unsure.

Breakfast that morning was… tense. When we first walked in the room only Patricia and Jerome were at the table. Jerome was doing something stupid as usual and Patricia was rolling her eyes.

"Hey you two lovebirds." Fabian teased as we sat down.

"Oh, shut up." Patricia replied, annoyed.

"You're not one to talk if I do say so myself." Jerome piped in; glancing at the way Fabian was holding my hand so tightly. Then Amber skipped in, dragging Alfie behind her and plopped down at the table.

"Hi Nina! Hi Fabian!" She said happily.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked her.

"It's Saturday! Duh! And… me and Alfie are going to see a movie this afternoon!" Amber squealed. _Well that means we don't have to worry about them_. I thought. Just then, Joy stalked in and sat down across from me and Fabian, staring daggers. Ignoring her, Fabian reached across the table for an orange and started talking to me about Sibuna.

"Meeting tonight. I have something you might want to see." He started ranting. As I pretended to listen while Joy gave me her best death glare, I turned to her eyes and realized something. This was war. And I was her main opponent.

I was sitting in my room messing with hair while Amber was gone, waiting for Fabian to come in so we could talk about some Sibuna thing. I heard slow footsteps coming towards my open doorway, and thinking it was Fabian, yelled for him to come in. But a certain startling voice echoed through the air as it said my name.

"Hello Nina." I whirled around on my bed to find Joy leaning against the door frame with a smirk on her face. Dangling from her pinky finger was a key and she twirled it in the air, mocking me. A terrible feeling crept over me as I figured out just what the key was for.

"Joy if you even think about it, I swear I'll-" I began, but it was no use.

"Did you really think I would let you steal him that easily? Stupid girl. This is my territory. You're on enemy land now." And with that, she slammed the door shut, locking me in my room.

**So what do you think? I hope it didn't suck too bad. Please review and I hope to add another chapter soon. **


	2. Part 2

**Hey again guys! Thank you so much for all the reviews and support with my first story. So here are the next two chapters!**

**Chapter 3**

**Fabian's POV**

I grabbed the book where I had dog-eared the picture I wanted to show Nina. I was gathering all my stuff when someone knocked on the door. I didn't look up, assuming it was just Mick. But then a girl walked in and plopped on my bed. Joy was smiling, a smile that was much too suspicious.

"So Fabes. I've decided to forgive you for what you said last night. Now we can start going out again!" She exclaimed. I glared at her.

"No thanks. I prefer my girlfriends to have a conscience." I said, starting to get up.

"Fabian, you don't realize what you're saying. I'll give you one last chance." Joy said, rising to meet me at eye-level.

"Actually, I think I do. Now move, I need to get to school. It's too late to apologize, Joy." I said, dodging her.

"So that's how you want it to be, huh?" Whipping out a key, she stalked out the door, pulling it closed behind her. I cringed as I heard the key lock in place. "I'll visit you after school!" I heard her call out cheerily as I heard yet another door slam. I sank against the bedroom door, burying my head in my hands. Great. I was trapped in my room while everyone else was at school. Well, eventually someone would notice I was gone, wouldn't they? Nina would. Nina. I sighed heavily as I thought about her. Suddenly, I heard a faint noise that sounded somewhat like a sob. I could just barely make out what I thought to be a cry of help. It came louder and louder until I could hear that it was Nina. I stood up, pounding against the door and screaming her name to let her know I was here too. For a second, it was silent.

"Fabian?" I heard her call hesitantly.

"Yes, Nina, it's me! I'm locked in!"

"Me too. I have to get out!" She sounded awful, so pitiful that my heart broke in two. A single tear ran down my cheek.

"I know, I'm going to find a way to get you." I declared, looking around the room for something, anything. I couldn't necessarily break down the door. It would attract too much unwanted attention from Victor. But there must be some kind of spare key. I reached up and ran my finger across the top of the door frame. I hit something and pulled it down to find what I had been looking for. Quickly, I shoved it into the handle and turned it forcefully. Luckily, it worked. Key in hand, I pushed the door open as I hard as I could and sprinted up the stairs. I crashed into her door, breathing heavily.

"Nina, Nina I'm here." I panted.

"Fabian! How did you break out?" She said through the door.

"Spare key." I said, my pulse slowing down. "Now, I'm going to get you out of here." I started to put the key in the door handle, but it wouldn't move. Wonderful. The key wouldn't work for her room.

"Fabian, is everything okay?" She asked worriedly.

"Not quite. It seems the key doesn't match up for your lock." I replied, sinking against the door. "It's no use Nina. We'll just have to wait until someone gets home." She got silent.

"Fabian, you'll stay with me, won't you?" Nina asked quietly after some time.

"Of course. I'm not going to leave your side until you're in my arms again." I said defensively. She was so innocent, a porcelain doll easily broken. A hatred for Joy started to swell up inside me as I wondered how she could do something so dark to something so pure.

"Wait, Victor's cabinet! He keeps all the keys in there!" She said, perking up. Then again, she could be pretty brave at times.

"Of course! I'll be right back." I sprung up and ran to Victor's office only to find the door locked.

**Chapter 4**

**Fabian's POV**

Locked. Of course. Why would Victor the control freak ever leave his office wide open? _You're so stupid, Fabian._ I thought, slapping myself on the forehead with the palm of my hand. I slinked back to Nina's door.

"Um, Nina…" I began.

"Did you get it?" She interrupted.

"Not quite. The door was locked." I explained, hesitant to hear her response. She sighed and I could hear quiet sobs coming through the door.

"It's hopeless, Fabian. We'll just have to wait it out." I leaned my head against the door, yearning to grab her hand and tell her everything was going to be okay.

**Nina's POV**

I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them, crying quietly. I was going to be stuck in here for seven hours. At least I had Fabian. But I couldn't even see him. Why does Joy hate me so much? What did I ever do to her to make her start such a vicious war? But I already knew the answer to that. But Fabian was never hers. He never belonged to her. I found him. And he chose me. Joy was just consumed with bitterness. But wouldn't I be the same if I was her? No, I would just be lost. Lost and insecure. The sound of a door opening tore me out from the recesses of my mind.

**Fabian's POV**

I watched as Trudy came through the door, carrying handfuls of grocery bags. Not until a few minutes later did I realize my chance. Standing up, I raced back down the stairs.

"Trudy!" I yelled as I ran into the kitchen.

"Fabian? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?" She asked quizzically.

"Yes, but come with me. Nina's been locked in her room and we can't get to the key." I exclaimed, taking her wrist and dragging her behind me.

"Locked in her room? Oh dearie, now who would do a thing like that?" Trudy said, caught off-guard. I ignored her and continued up the stairs.

"Do you have the key to Victor's office?" I asked anxiously when we reached the door.

"Why, of course." She said, pulling it out of her back pocket. Trudy was still puzzled by my hurriedness. But eventually she unlocked the door, letting me in. I grabbed the key from the cabinet and leaving Trudy behind, I ran to Nina's door. Shoving it in, I wriggled the door knob until it opened. Nina was sitting on the floor, arms around her knees, her face tearstained and red. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around my neck so hard she nearly suffocated me. Nina just kept crying and saying my name over and over again. I kissed her forehead and rubbed her hair, holding her tightly.

"You didn't leave me." She said while pulling back between sobs. "You stayed."

"Of course I didn't. I wasn't going to let Joy tear us apart." And with that, she kissed me, pulled me into her bedroom, and shut the door behind us.

**So… that's it! A few things before I go – do you think I should make another part of the story? Like a conclusion? I kinda got lazy at the end and was thinking about re-doing it. And two – I was thinking about maybe writing a Patrome story… I don't know… just let me know what you think and please review! :) **


	3. Part 3

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. So I have decided to continue, as you can see… But anyway, I was watching the new eps this week and I just absolutely hate Joy! God, they need her to like die or something. So sorry if she seems really mean in the story but I'm taking my anger out on her this way. So anyway, I got an idea for another story so I got kinda lazy on this one. So, enough with my rambling… enjoy! (Oh, and if you haven't noticed, I decided to have Mick in my story even though it is set at the beginning of season 2 cause I don't like Eddie. He is retarded.) **

**Chapter 5**

**Nina's POV**

I wrapped my hands around his neck and wove my fingers through his hair. He didn't leave. He stayed. I kept telling myself this over and over again as I sobbed into his chest. I didn't know why I was crying this much. I guess just the thought of losing him scared me. When I had calmed down, we told Trudy that we were getting ready for school and she left without any further notice. I sighed and laughed. Like I would actually go to school now. The rest of the day consisted of me and Fabian sitting around watching old movies and eating way too many bowls of popcorn. It was nice to take a day off, even if I was going to have to make up a lot of work the next day. By the time the others got home, I had drifted off to sleep on Fabian's shoulder.

**Fabian's POV**

I twirled Nina's hair around my finger, stroking it and curling it. She had fallen asleep on top of me, even though it was 2 o'clock in the middle of the day. A heard a knock come from the door.

"Come in!" I called out quietly. Amber's face popped around the corner and she pranced in, dragging Alfie behind her.

"Fabian, you're okay! We were so worried and-" Before she woke Nina up with her chatter, I shushed her.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'll tell you what happened later." I said, motioning to the sleeping Nina sprawled across me.

"Ok." She mouthed, dramatically tiptoeing out of the room. Alfie plopped down on the couch across me.

"So, why weren't you at school today mate?" He asked quietly, putting his feet up on the footstool.

"It's a long story. So where are the others?" I replied.

"Mick and Mara are coming. Jerome should be too. Patricia forgot her textbook so she went back to the classroom."

"And… Joy?" I asked hesitantly.

"Dunno. I don't really keep track of her." At that moment, Mick and Mara walked through the door hand in hand.

"Hey guys! Fabian where-" Mara started, but stopped short when she saw Nina. She moved to sit down next to me, Mick following.

"Like I said, it's a long story." I answered before she even asked the question. Alfie nodded knowingly. "So what did we miss today?" I asked. Mick sank back into the couch with a loud sigh and Mara leaned her head against his chest.

"A lot. We had a pop quiz in French, two pages of notes from science, and a ton of homework in math. And I got a D on my English test." Mara touched his face sympathetically.

"I can't wait to make up all that." I said mock enthusiastically. Nina stirred in her sleep, her hands pulling her closer against my body. I rested my head against hers.

"Aww. You guys are so cute!" Mara exclaimed a bit too loudly. I smiled sheepishly. Just then, Patricia and Jerome burst through the door, both bickering and yelling at each other. Patricia looked like she had been crying and her mascara was running, while Jerome just looked flat out annoyed.

"Guys, keep it down!" I said in a lame attempt to keep Nina from waking up.

"What's going on?" Alfie asked, standing up.

"Nothing. Trixie here is just being a brat." Jerome spat, glaring at her.

"Shut up, Slimeball!" Patricia yelled, practically exploding in the living room. "God, why can't you ever listen for once!" As she continued to shriek, Amber came in to see what all the shouting was about and sat down on Alfie's lap. Amidst all the commotion, Nina sleepily opened her eyes. She smiled when she saw me looking at her. She untangled herself from me before nestling back into my chest.

"Why is everyone yelling?" Nina asked with a yawn.

"If you would shut up, maybe you would know!" Jerome said angrily. He hesitated when he saw Nina flinch. I kissed her forehead and wrapped my arms more tightly around her.

"She just woke up, Jerome! She didn't know." Mara said, defending Nina. That shut him up. Jerome would always listen to Mara. "Now would someone like to explain what is going on without screaming at the top of their lungs?" Mara asked calmly. Patricia sat down and took a deep breath.

"Joy is missing again."

**So what do you think? Sorry if it's kind short, but I wanted to end it like this. Please review and I will try to update soon. **


	4. Part 4

**Hey y'all! Just wanted to let you guys know I'm still alive and this is the final chapter! Hope you like it. Please review! It means the world to me. **

**Fabian's POV**

We never saw her again. Days passed, then weeks, then months, and slowly everyone forgot her face, forgot the girl they had known for so long, and she became a thing of the past. She left without a trace and no one knew where she had gone. I guess that's what she wanted. For me to have to live the rest of my life without knowing what happened to her. Finally the police gave up the investigation and declared her dead. It was the last day of November, exactly one month after she went missing, when they started to clear out her room. No one wanted any of her things, so they went straight to the dumpster. When I drifted into the room, Trudy was sorting out the last box of her stuff.

"Fabian darling, do you want any of this?" Trudy asked.

"I'll, uh, look through it." I stuttered. She left me alone in the room. I started to pick through the pile, which mostly consisted of old magazines and nail polish. But tucked between the pages of a copy of _People_ magazine from 2010, was an envelope. It tumbled out ungracefully onto the bedspread. I picked it up and tore it open. In messy, crude handwriting was a letter.

Fabian,

I don't suppose you'll ever find this. But if you do, know this. Nina can never give you what I could. She will never know you like I did. I'm not coming back. If you have decided this is the life you want, go ahead. But while you live it up with your American girlfriend, I'll be far away, by myself, living a life of pain and numbness. We'll see how much you enjoy your glamorous life then, never knowing what happened to me. I guess this is the end of our little war.

-Joy

It did nothing to affect me. By now, my hot, fiery hatred for Joy had faded. It had become a dull numbness. I had learned to tune out everything she said or did and just ignore her. She can't have her revenge if I don't react. Nothing hurts more than isolation. I folded up the letter neatly, stuck it in my pocket, and left the room, pulling the door shut behind me.

**Nina's POV**

I was sitting in the living room when he came in. We were alone, so it was safe to talk. He sat down wordlessly next to me, and pulled out a piece of paper. I took it from him and quickly skimmed it.

"So… she left. She didn't go missing. She left." I said quietly.

"I suppose so." Fabian answered. "But honestly, I don't care what happened to her, as long as she's gone. Good riddance."

"I don't think anyone will really miss her." I added. Standing up, he gently took the letter from me. He headed over to the fireplace, and tossed it in. I came up behind him and watched it burn in the fire, blackening and turning to ash. Somehow, it felt good. It felt like I was tossing away a bad part of my life, and starting a fresh new one. Fabian wrapped his arms around me and I leaned my head against his chest. He stroked me hair gently.

"She's gone Nina. We never have to see her again." He said, trying to comfort me. But I knew this wasn't true. Joy wasn't one to go down without a fight. She had done what she intended to do. I was never going to truly forget her; I could never really love Fabian without feeling those hateful eyes watching me from afar. But I put on a brave face for Fabian, sucked in my breath, and held in my tears.

"I know. I think we might have won this war, Fabian. I think we might have won."

**So that's the end of my series! I hope you guys liked my ending, please give me some feedback. **


End file.
